PLL - Jaria
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU oneshot. Aria Montgomery and Jason DiLaurentis are dating.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**PLL - Jaria**

**Aria Montgomery enter a hotel room. She wear a pink bra, a black leather vest, white panties, brown leather chaps and black combat boots.**

**She would not usually dress like this, but she does it for the guy she's there to meet.**

**Who is the guy? None other than Jason DiLaurentis.**

"Nice outfit you have, Aria." says Jason who sit on the couch in the room, drinking beer and watching TV.

"Thanks. And nice size dick ya have, Jason." says Aria when she sees a big bulge in Jason's white sweatpants.

"Horny are you?" says Jason.

"Really not yet, but I'm sure I'll be soon." says Aria with a sexy smile.

"Okay." says Jason.

Aria takes a seat next to Jason and use her left hand to touch his dick through the fabric of his sweatpants. This makes Jason horny.

"You're damn sexy." says Jason.

"I try to be." says Aria in a soft sweet tone.

Jason's dick get very hard.

"Do you wanna get fucked in the pussy or the ass?" says Jason.

"In my pussy. I don't like dick in my ass, that's disgusting." says Aria.

"Alright, baby. I assume you want me to use condom or do you perhaps want the cum in you?" says Jason.

"There's no need for a condom, but ya can't cum in me. I want it over my face." says Aria, getting horny.

"I understand." says Jason.

Usually she would not trust a guy to fuck her without condom and still not cum inside her pussy, but Aria feels safe with Jason.

"Cool." says Aria.

"You've been fucked before, right?" says Jason.

"Yeah, I have." says Aria.

"That's good." says Jason.

Aria's sexual side takes over and she reach her hand into Jason's pants and gently grab his manly dick.

"Jerk me off a bit..." moans Jason.

"Sure...sexy." says Aria, starting to give Jason a handjob.

Jason's phone suddenly beeps.

"Damn it. Mom's calling..." says Jason.

He grab his phone and answers.

"Mom, I'm busy..." moans Jason.

"Oh, shit...are you with a girl right now?" says Jessica DiLaurentis in slight anger.

"Yeah, calling back later."

"Fine, bye."

Jessica ends the phone call.

Aria decides to make Jason forget that he's angry about his mom calling so Aria lean down and starts to gently suck Jason's stiff dick.

"Holy fuck, yeah!" moans Jason.

"Your dick is sexy." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria!" moans Jason.

"Awww!" says Aria in a soft erotic tone.

"Cute." says Jason with a smile.

"Yeah." says Aria.

Aria suck harder and Jason clearly enjoy that.

"You're very good at that, Aria!" moans Jason.

Aria smile, happy that Jason thinks she's very good at giving blowjobs.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Jason.

Aria stop a bit, takes a small sip of Jason's beer and then continues sucking Jason's stiff dick.

"German beer, it seems." says Aria with a sexy smile.

"How do you know?" says Jason.

"I could tell as soon as I felt it in my mouth. German beer has a specific flavor." says Aria.

"Sexy that you're able to notice such things, baby!" moans Jason.

"Thanks!" says a happy Aria.

6 minutes later.

Aria kick off her boots and bend forward over the bed.

Jason slide Aria's panties to the side, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Aria, clearly enjoying to be fucked by Jason.

"Your pussy is wet and warm!" moans a very horny Jason.

"Thanks! And your dick is stiff and strong!" moans Aria.

"I'm glad you think so, sexy babe!" moans Jason in a deep manly tone.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Aria in her best porno-voice.

"Aria, you sure are fuckable!" moans Jason.

"Mmm, you're very sexy too!" moans Aria.

Jason and Aria are both very horny.

"I love your big manly dick!" moans Aria.

"You have a very sexy pussy!" moans Jason.

20 minutes later.

Jason fuck harder and Aria enjoy that very much.

"Mmmm, fuck me, Jason!" moans Aria, being horny and happy.

"Sure, sexy Aria!" moans Jason, who is happy and horny too.

"Yay!" moans Aria.

"Indeed, fuck!" moans Jason.

"It feels awesome!" moans Aria.

"Absolutely!" moans Jason.

"Do ya like me?" moans Aria.

"Holy shit, yeah! You're damn fuckable!" moans Jason.

"Thanks! Awww!" moans Aria.

This is the first time that Aria and Jason have sex with each other, even if they've been dating for nearly a year.

Before this, the only thing they've done is that Aria has given Jason handjobs and he has finger-fucked her.

"Mmmm, so fuckin' sexy!" moans Aria.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Jason.

8 minutes later.

Jason fuck faster.

Aria enjoy it very much.

"Mmm, do me!" moans Aria.

"Holy shit, you're amazing!" moans Jason.

"So are you!" moans Aria.

"Thanks!" moans Jason.

"My pleasure!" moans Aria.

"Indeed." says Jason.

"Yeah." says a happy Aria with a cute smile.

"Babe." says Jason, being happy as well.

"Mmmm!" moans Aria in a sexy tone.

"Your pussy is awesome!" moans Jason.

"Thanks and your dick's awesome too!" moans Aria. "Don't forget to pull out when ya're goin' to cum!"

"Don't worry!" moans Jason. "I have self-control."

"Awesome." moans Aria. "Soooo sexy!"

50 minutes later.

"Mmmm, amazing!" moans a very happy Aria as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Jason as he pull out his dick from Aria's pussy and cum over Aria's face.

"Thanks, man." says Aria with a sexy smile.

"No problem." says Jason.

"I had fun, did you?" says Aria.

"Of course, Aria." says Jason.

Aria adjust her clothes to look a bit more presentable, put her boots back on and get ready to leave.

"Uh...don't you forget something?" says Jason.

"No, don't think so..." says Aria.

"Your face still has my cum all over it." says Jason with a nice casual smile.

"I knew that. As a matter of fact, I plan to walk hom like this. No one's gonna see me anyways." says Aria with a sexy smile.

"Okay." says Jason.

"Jason, thanks for a wonderful fuck. See ya tomorrow." says Aria and then leave.

"Alright, baby." says Jason.

Aria pout with her erotic ass when she walk out from the room.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
